


Cool But Tabooed

by soupmakesthingsbetter



Category: Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 12:57:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21208928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soupmakesthingsbetter/pseuds/soupmakesthingsbetter
Summary: "I had a wet dream about him.""Who?""Stephen Strange.""The one that teaches us? That moron?""...Yeah.""Damn"





	1. Cool But Tabooed 01.

斯蒂文听见耳边救护车的呜呜声。保险公司又要亏一笔了。他想着，迷迷糊糊地在疼痛中昏睡过去。

消毒水的味道很刺鼻，但他已经习惯于这气味。就像两个截然不同的人，放在一个孤岛上，时间磨合了他们俩。斯蒂文忘记了酒精的刺鼻，消毒水和脱脂棉忘记了斯蒂夫身上那股傲慢的劲头。

渐渐地，消毒水成为了斯蒂文的一部分。生活中必不可少的一块拼图。

洁白的床单，支架，钉子，伤口。病床边过期的水果和将要凋零的花。发黄的叶子无力地落在地上。有人把它踩碎了。这样的场景难道还陌生吗？

如果自己是那个别人眼泪的源头，是的。斯特兰奇医生即使躺在病床上也没能忘记翻一个混蛋专有白眼。他逐渐清醒过来，听着自己平稳的心率，总觉得那声音会戛然而止。然后成一条直线，主治医生看看自己时间不准的手表，职业地说：“我们尽力了，死亡时间…”

斯蒂文想到这里，又不住地翻了个白眼。但这一次不光是不屑了。

他的双手在颤抖。斯蒂文绝望地想。

看看我的手！他的理智在怒号。

钉子和纱布裹着，斑驳的血印像印章一样深刻。他颤抖着，比初生的婴儿还要无助。

“My hands....What did they fuckin' do to my hands...”

他按响了护士铃。他平生第一次觉得自己遇到了灾难。

——

“布丽！你他妈的给老娘滚出来！”楼下房间外传来妮娜生气的怒吼。布丽称其为“有鸡蛋进她的骨头了。”啊，不对，是妮娜大小姐从早餐的煮鸡蛋里挑出骨头来了。

布丽懒洋洋地从房间里走出来，深棕色的卷毛儿乱蓬蓬的，她顶着黑眼圈，因为没有带眼镜而显得很迷茫。目光无神，暂且这么形容晚上看porn看得太晚然后激动得睡不着觉的布丽。

昨天晚上她参加完同学的party，整个vibe简直就是大型性教育现场。口交的最好方法，怎么样短时间内切换最多的姿势，女上到底有多少种，etc... 

对于布丽这种会玩儿的法国妹子来说，呵呵，都不在话下。

于是她喝高了。可能，只是可能，还跟哪个帅哥打了一炮。

回家以后肯定是要被妮娜嬷嬷训斥的。比如哪里又放了几个空酒瓶子啊，地毯上弄脏了呀。

回家之后，布丽很自然地走过妮娜的房间，听见稳重的呼噜声，然后再光明正大地打开电脑，登录各大知名 porn 网站，看片！毕竟没有什么能比得上酒，porn，和高潮。

布丽就那样手以不雅观姿势放在不雅观位置呆呆看了一晚上自己喜欢的片。范达尔啊，索尔啊，史蒂夫啊，巴基啊，还有那个新来的妹子罗莎。妈的，布丽看着屏幕上面色潮红的演员觉得如果不是妮娜嬷嬷还有自己家那个老古董奶奶，她肯定要把这几个帅的要死的 a 片男星轮流睡一遍。

妮娜看着又在发呆，精力过剩，极度饥渴的大龄剩女室友觉得自己同意和她合租真他娘的是脑子有坑。

“别做你的春梦了好吗？？？下星期还有斯特兰奇教授的课，论文还不改你就完了。喂，wet dream小姐，你在听我说话吗？？？”

“没，我在想斯蒂文的size，你说他技术好吗？”布丽很诚实地回答。

妮娜想打人，妮娜不会说。与其跟wet dream小姐讲“亦师亦友教学相长”道理，还不如和她一起开黄腔。

“你要是真的有一天跟他上床了打算丢下你的小姐妹吗？”

“那肯定的。”布丽从不说谎，她已经在想象那种性福的生活了。

…老娘可去你妈的。妮娜想打人的愿望更明确了。

讲句老实话，妮娜是圈里人。她喜欢妹子。特别，特别喜欢布丽这种卷头发绿眼睛的法裔妹子。

本来是花样年华的大学生，为了泡布丽和她合租，然后被掰直了，并且和男的试了一下，妮娜不想承认但必须表示，感觉蛮好。后来才知道，那个男的是被布丽掰直的。

啧啧啧，布姐够厉害。

——

斯蒂文躺在床上。

他没刮胡子。也没换衣服。挺邋遢的。

他的双手在颤抖，床头柜上有一只摔烂了的圆珠笔和揉成一团的纸，上面歪歪扭扭地写着几十遍“Stephen Strange”

没有一遍能入他的眼。

他两个星期没去哥大上课了。不想让任何人看到自己这副模样。特别是那个对他抱有不切实性幻想的法国姑娘。她叫什么来着，贝拉？贝丽？布莱尔？他对那个姑娘的印象仅仅停留在一次宴会上。香槟和欢呼声淹没了学院原有的严肃。斯蒂文很讨厌这样不务正业的聚会。如果是学术讨研或者金鱼脑子的答辩，他可能还会稍微开心一点，不多了，只是开心一点——因为这样子他就可以以一个专业人士的身份来光明正大地嘲讽上完万金油本科就沾沾自喜的蠢人。

不管怎样，那次宴会上他没喝什么酒，一个人呆在角落里吃廉价的水牛芝士和番茄。罗勒叶的味道还不错，他想。然后，事情就有点不受控制了。

宴会结束后，他从洗手间回来，途中被一个傻里傻气喝醉了酒的女生摁在墙上。差点还被强奸。差点。

那个姑娘的头发已经乱得不成样子，说：“教授~”她笑了笑，“你看我不上了你。”

斯蒂文的第一想法是——智障。第二想法因为贴在胸口的某不知名脂肪堆积物而显得少儿不宜——上就上，看老子不艹哭你。第三想法，才是最正常的——找同学送她回家。

他的确找到了（其实是别人找到了他），是这个女生的好朋友，好像叫妮娜，成绩挺好的。

下个学期开始的时候，他发现这个姑娘上了他的选修课。但是幸好，她再也没有性骚扰过他，至少没有再把大名鼎鼎的斯特兰奇教授抵在墙上摩擦。但是，斯蒂文从那以后经常受到小卡片。经常，收到，黄色，小卡片。骚话一套一套的。看得他老脸一红。有时候在床上看着这些用漂亮的手写体写的黄色卡片，斯蒂文甚至会想象到某些不可描述画面并且很羞耻地摸向胯间。

嘘，这是斯特兰奇教授的小秘密。


	2. Cool But Tabooed 02.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 春梦小姐做春梦。

[job offer:...]

[Struggling to find a JOB?]

[...]

斯蒂文看了看几乎要爆炸的邮件箱，烦躁地皱起眉头。他被停职了，几乎可以说，失业。外科不需要一个动不了手术的人形摆设。哪怕他有数不完的奖杯和奖状。

外科医生最害怕手上功夫生疏。或者更糟——失去双手。

斯蒂文介于这两种之间。

他有一双废手。有时他甚至恨不得一斧头把它们砍下来。但他不会的。他做不到的。

哥大，他发邮件告诉学院自己不去之后就再也没有联系过。这很斯蒂文，也许是他在失业之后干的最“斯蒂文 斯特兰奇”的一件事了。

斯蒂文不愿意找工作，他所热爱的，他所擅长的，早就在车祸的残骸中被埋到地下了。总有生存本能告诉他要找工作，但也总有一份傲骨在绑住他的手脚。

斯蒂文从来没想清楚，困难时期的傲骨比死猪的排骨还不值钱。

收到疗养院的招聘时，他终于忍无可忍地爆发了——“你们想让一个外科医生来养老院看不能自理的孤寡老人？把我当作护士先生还是把我当兽医？”

从那以后，再也没有医疗行业的任何消息了。医疗保险，公共卫生，私人医院，统统消失。斯蒂文没有几个朋友。尽管科室里每个人听了他的笑话都会说一句：“斯特兰奇医生，你可真幽默！”

全都他妈是放屁。斯蒂文一下子瘫在床上，信用卡的额度已经降到了200美元，斯蒂文就算借了也还不起。他只有一块表，其他的拍卖掉了，让他勉强可以撑一段时间。以前的斯蒂文不可能像想到自己还有这么一天。但这一天就是来了。

[嘿，斯蒂文，最近还好吗？]手机屏幕亮了一下。斯蒂文看了看，是吉姆·卡尔顿，自己曾经的病人。

斯蒂文没有回复。

[我这儿有份工作，你看要不要来，制作一些影视节目，起薪1000刀...]这让斯蒂文来了兴趣。1000刀对他以前的工作而言非常少，但是聊胜于无。

吉姆发了一个文件过来。

"Porn? What the hell?"斯蒂文嫌弃地皱着眉头，自言自语道“来拍porn吧，斯特兰奇医生！我们代表黄色事业来慰问你这个没有工作的老可怜！”

[God, I can hear you swearing.(Smiley face)] 真他妈的懂我啊，斯蒂文想。

[现在每个人都看porn，你不能阻挡时代，你只能成为其中一员。]

[看清楚现实，斯蒂文，你再也回不去了。]

——

“psst，为什么斯蒂文这个月都没有来上课？”布丽悄悄地俯下身子问妮娜。台上新来教授讲得唾沫星子乱飞，每个人都很认真，除了布丽。妮娜斜着眼看了她一眼，取出官方黄色的sticky note飞速写了一句话，然后又回到专心听课状态。

[有需求就自己解决]

[不行，我需要男性生物爱的浇灌]

[去你妈的爱，用手来得快得多]

[QAQ你好残暴]

[滚去听课]

“杜博伊斯小姐？请你来回答一下这个问题。”教授推了推她的厚眼睛，不知道是近视还是老花。她的脸介于水牛和猪的屁股的形状之间——如果这两种屁股有任何区别的话。眼睛被挤得只剩一条缝。她的嘴唇很厚，像是被亲肿了一样，但布丽怀疑“亲肿了”的可能性，毕竟她不觉得任何人能对这样一只母癞蛤蟆下得去嘴。雄癞蛤蟆除外。

“呃...全院大会诊？”

老癞蛤蟆狰狞的脸上浮现了得意的笑容。通常来说，笑应该是很具有积极感染力的表情。但是这位教授的笑容...真是让布丽恨不得吐出早上被妮娜嬷嬷逼着吃的全麦pancake

“如果你想顺利拿到医生执照的话，布丽·杜博伊斯小姐，我想你需要好好听课。”

布丽内心翻了二十四个白眼和四十八个空手翻。

十二点整，选修课下课。周六的课程就到此为止了。整个下午都是用来泡图书馆，学习，写论文，做兼职的。论文是所有学生最头疼的东西。学临床医学等于不睡觉。

不论如何，布丽决定在图书馆解决下周一要交的作业。她在图书馆免费供应的咖啡机那儿冲了一杯黑咖啡。事实上，比起真正的黑咖啡这更像是没有磨碎的咖啡豆和白开水。她坐回座位上，看着自己的essay，有些无从下笔的感觉。她决定去翻翻书。

她走着，直到一排书柜中最顶头的那一列。

“斯蒂...我是说，斯特兰奇教授!”她被眼前的景象吓到了。斯蒂文·斯特兰奇站在书柜前，和她在同一个section，这是布丽的梦想成真了。

她的宝贝教授并没有像往常一样严肃而又不近人情，而是颇有些调皮地眯了眯眼，微微动着嘴唇。

“你是想要一直站在那儿，还是我们来玩一玩？”

这真的是斯特兰奇教授吗？她疑惑到。但是，放屁啊!肯定来！

布丽呆了一秒钟，冲上去搂住斯蒂文。她殷勤地献上带有咖啡苦涩的唇，富有技巧地撬开斯蒂文本来紧闭着的嘴。引领着，与他共舞。

布丽比较喜欢占据主导位置。

她松开环绕着斯蒂文的双臂，一只手灵巧地解开自己上衣衬衫的几粒扣子。刚好能看见bra但是再无更多风光。斯蒂文咽了咽口水。他伸出手想去解开剩下的扣子，却被布丽擒住了。哦豁，咸猪手被发现了。布丽只是笑了笑，隔着单薄的不料吻着他，引诱他的欲望冲破衣襟。她轻松地解开了皮带，然后是拉链。

“哎呀，我是不是对你的罗富贵*太粗暴了。抱歉了教授，我会弥补起来的。”

她张开了嘴。绿眼睛里带着笑意。把自己每天想着的东西放入口里。不得不说，会玩的姑娘是真会玩。她伸手探向了斯蒂文的衬衫，轻轻勾勒着诱人的线条，偶尔还坏心眼地用不算太长的指甲划过沟壑。

“还喜欢吗？教授。”布丽故意把“教授”两个字说得很重。

斯蒂文抵挡不住喉咙间的细细呻吟。

他回望进布丽的眼，一时间两人竟都出了神。世间怎能有如此美丽的一双眼睛？他吻上了布丽的嘴唇。却转眼间被压倒在地。两人都喘息着，放任心底那头名为“欲望”的野兽肆意奔跑。

哒哒哒，周围传来脚步声，害得布丽只好停了下来。她突然觉得很害怕——会有摄像头吗？

“懒虫！起床了！”布丽缓缓睁开眼睛。妮娜嬷嬷对于刚刚“发生”的事毫不察觉。

只是梦啊。布丽看了看手里没写几个词的essay,装作什么也没发生，默默抿了一口咖啡。

该死的，晚上又不能睡觉了。


	3. Cool But Tabooed 03.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我想布丽需要找一份工作...比如，拍porn...

“今天的拍摄就到这里吧，辛苦了斯蒂文，你也是。”导演向从床上下来喘着粗气的演员点点头。

斯蒂文妥协了。向生活，向钱，向时代，最不能接受的，向吉姆·卡尔顿。

他眼神空洞，走向洗手间。

“呃，斯蒂文.....你，你没穿衣服！”有人在身后喊他。

他装作没听见，向洗手间走去。水顺着他的脸流下，留下一道水痕。搞笑得像泪痕一样。

Come on斯蒂文，你像个12岁的小姑娘一样。

小姑娘还可以去该死的游乐场，我竟然要在这种地方。他望向镜子里那个失魂落魄的自己。高潮余韵的绯红还在脸上，他的心里全无享受的光。甚至可以说是如死水，灰暗而无边无际。

湛蓝的眼睛里何止是有痛苦和不甘。

那种作为天才却要屈身于凡尘世俗间的难过。

那是何等的难过... 

——

布丽不敢相信自己的眼睛。

她觉得自己一定是上解剖课的时候被某种霉菌感染弄坏了脑子。

发挥想象，描绘一下如果自己暗恋(身体上垂涎为主) 的人，自己的偶像，出现在了液晶屏幕上，赤身裸体而且还在和一个女人做着那些成年人爱，幼龄人好奇的事会是什么样子。

这大概就是布丽熬夜改完论文打算看看porn hub领会到的。

她瞪大了自己明亮的绿色眼睛，不可置信地看着屏幕。

如果这不是半晚上而且妮娜在隔壁睡觉的话，她一定会蹦得三米高并且尖叫到整个哈林，甚至整个曼哈顿都听得见。(希望如果她做了，不会被街上的混混打。)这很显然会比到阿波罗剧院去听歌和到125街[1]闲逛要令她开心得多。

斯蒂文·斯特兰奇，在porn网站，有了一个自己的账号，并且有片! 就算这是一个和他同名同姓而且还长得一模一样的人，也会让布丽开心到合不拢嘴。

更何况，那样的概率微乎其微。

布丽点进那个斯蒂文的主页，两部片，没有过多的个人简介或是粉丝互动。但从他视频的点击量和评论数来看，这是个top10潜力的男星了。

抛开所有的疑虑和问题，布丽深信以斯蒂文的脸和他那个怪里怪气的性格一定可以火。

但真正令人捉摸不透的无非是他拍片的原因。为什么，一个事业成功，受人尊敬，什么都不缺的医生兼教授会要去拍porn? 个人喜好? 不，不太可能。

先不说斯蒂文那爱面子并且唯我独尊的本性。一个医生去拍porn很显然在社会多数人眼里是不妥当甚至荒谬的。即使在我们一致认为是空前开放的时代，还是会给“性”这个词梦上一层朦胧的纱。有人看到的是它的丑恶，有人看到的是它的放肆，有人看到的是它的美好。

没有人看到真正的性，少数人看到了它的冰山一角。

或是亲身体验它带给人的临近窒息乐，或是它能造成的跌入谷底的悲，都不是它的本质。

再回到医生去拍porn这个问题上。

他很显然再也不能从porn的池子里光着身子爬出来换上西装或者白大褂去医药公司的论坛会了。

斯蒂文·斯特兰奇，医学界会忘记他。

想到这里，布丽觉得没有那么开心了。反而，她为斯蒂文感到惋惜。如果她只是想要肉体上和他发生关系，那么这一层伤感想必是多余而累赘的。

但或许她对斯蒂文的情感并不光是身体上的吸引和心理上对于“师生恋”刺激感的追求。

斯蒂文是布丽的偶像。一直以来，从她认识他起，就是的。

他优秀，他年轻有为。这让布丽迷了眼。

当人谈论到像布丽这样私生活看似淫乱的姑娘，语气不用想都是充满嘲讽的。尖酸刻薄的话语用在道德制高点上依旧显得无比正确。但实际上，她只不过是一个普通的大学生，崇拜着一颗遥远的，浩淼的，难以触碰的孤星。

当这颗明星前面加一个“黄片”时，又是另一回事了，不是吗? 

布丽盯着黑暗中发亮的电脑屏幕。她合上低电量的电脑，卧室只能靠窗外的点点灯火透过百叶窗的缝隙而射入的光来照亮——那一点卑微的光。街上还是有隐隐约约的鸣笛声，对面房子里那个酗酒的老汉又打碎了一个玻璃瓶子。

没有人知道这里支离破碎的感情，就像没人知道明天的上帝会判谁死刑。

是你，是我，还是远在天边那个与我们毫不相干的他。

没有人知道。没有人需要知道。

——

“我真的很讨厌她那个样子”布丽坐在学院门口的长椅上，一边咬着在Jason's Deli卖的三明治，一边翘着二郎腿跟妮娜聊天。

妮娜顺着她的目光看到了一个身影。她看清那个人的时候，不禁同意地点点头。

是黛比·卡尔顿。不得不说，她确实长得很好。迷人的蓝色眼睛，丰满的嘴唇，还有那令布丽十分嫉妒的古铜色皮肤。更讨厌的是，她有5英尺10英寸!

这让布丽嫉妒的一切。

瞧，黛比正和橄榄球队的big guys眉来眼去呢。

“哦，布丽，可怜的布丽。”妮娜装作一副很心疼的样子，歪着头，嘴角往下撇。

布丽狠狠瞪了她一眼，把气愤发泄在没吃完的三明治上。橄榄球队发男孩子至少有一半是我睡过的，她暗自安慰自己。

但无论如何，她都不能放下对黛比的嫉妒。有时候嫉妒真的特别简单，也许只是因为黛比能晒出好看的古铜色而布丽只能晒成熟虾。这听上去只是小事，但对布丽而言，可能比上了斯蒂文·斯特兰奇教授还要重要。

Getting Tanned>Fucking Stephen Strange

斯蒂文... 她又想到斯蒂文。这个名字可以让她高潮或是落泪。

她没再说话，吃完三明治就拉着妮娜回家。

——

布丽回到家，洗了个澡，出来看看手机才发现有好几个未接来电。通通是她那个固执而且十分不满她混乱私生活的外婆打来的。

“这个老妖婆。”她小声嘟囔了一句。

“喂...”

电话那头传来外婆暴躁的声音。布丽并不打算用她的母语法语，而是用外婆并不太擅长的英语和她周旋。

“Jesus你个老寡妇太过分了，我睡了谁和你有什么关系。我还以为你年轻时的绯闻男友比我这辈子吃过的盐还多，sirene”布丽歪头夹着手机。

“拿走我账户里的钱?你可真她妈的有一套。”

她一下子挂断手机。布丽的外婆——凯瑟琳·杜博伊斯，整个杜博伊斯家族最强势的寡妇，是个脾气暴躁，动不动就能和歹徒拿起猎枪干架的法国老太婆。她一个人住在巴黎，和邻居的关系可能比斯蒂文与同事的关系还要糟糕。

布丽对这个外婆实在是讨厌至极，但外婆是这可触摸世界里唯一能让她有一个称为“家”的地方的人了。

父母早就成了泛黄纸片上的断片记忆，其他的亲戚能得罪的都得罪光了。但小时候的布丽总是有一个想法，只要外婆和她的存折在，一切都不是问题。这种独属于幼儿对大人的依恋一直持续到她十五六岁的时候... 

对于小时候的布丽，外婆和钱就是家。现在依然是，但她却不愿意承认了。

第二天早上，布丽不情愿地从温暖可亲可爱可靠的被子里爬出来。月底要交租金，学校还有一些杂费。

然而当布丽去银行的时候，才发现，她对老太婆的怨恨又多了一个理由。

“你个该死的老寡妇，快把我的账号密码搞过来!我会报警的!”布丽恶狠狠地说，引起周围几个人不善的目光。

她很显然没有意识到自己用法语说话的样子有多像一个气急败坏的歹徒。

电话那边传来外婆得意洋洋的声音。

“自己努力工作吧，mademoiselle，想好了再来跟我认错。”她说。

布丽的工作是兼职，薪水并不高，但是靠她读本科的时候拼命存的钱和外婆偶尔的接济，日子还算好过。她需要一个phD来进入更好的医院。但没了生活费，一切都是假的。

她失魂落魄地回到租房里，思考着以后怎么过。这可能是布丽上医学院以来第一次如此认真地思考“怎么办”。因为这个不按常理出牌但是也算大方的外婆，她的生活在同龄人里甚至可以说是纸醉金迷。别人为下个月的话费或是房租犯愁时，她可以悠悠闲闲地看点书，做点白日梦。但轮子总会转的，不是吗? 

布丽打开电脑，开始去招聘网站找各种各样的工作。

这种有风险的网站薪水一般不低，但是他们喜欢弹窗。

[Fuck your favorite pornstar and get rich...]很吸引人的标题，布丽点进去了。

出人意料的，这并不是什么不靠谱的非法皮条客，而是正正经经的Porn网站物色黄片明星。老总... 是Tony Stark

布丽又多了一点兴趣。

“Dollars for scholars...这是个助学项目?!”她又惊又喜。上帝眷顾，布丽觉得Tony Stark一定是这世界上最懂她的人。

她毫不犹豫地开始填表。

“拍个片还要成绩点...”布丽嘟囔着，飞快地打着字。

不要说别的，选临床医学这种费力不讨好的专业一定要好的成绩和对自己成绩点自信。当然，还有对自己大部分青春和骷髅头相依为命的思想准备。

但布丽的成绩是没话说的，每个学期的学分都很高，修的课也算是硬骨头。

她两个小时都浪费在了这个东西上面，，填完表之后腰酸背痛想要喝杯牛奶犒劳一下自己。但又转念一想，没钱了，穷要有穷的样子。

还是喝开水比较好。

可能是上天格外眷顾布丽，她第二天就收到了Dollars for Scholars的电话。

“我，我被录用了?”她简直不敢相信自己的耳朵。

从此，哈林的town house里多了一个奇迹——一个即将开启人生巅峰的奇迹。

但奇迹自己，是不会知道自己是奇迹的。


End file.
